


Royal Screw-Ups

by An_absolute_travesty



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, M/M, and swearing and stuff, beware of that, just reposting and things, just royalty stuff, look it gets better from here i promise lmao, nothing too bad tho, otherwise this is pretty light, prince keefe is best keefe, the first chapter is probably pretty rough ik this isnt my most recent work, theres a lot of death talk and grief in the ehhh 6th chapter i think, theres some mention of incest at the start, this is my first time posting to ao3 what do i put here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_absolute_travesty/pseuds/An_absolute_travesty
Summary: Keefe is the crowned prince of Eternalia and he seems stuck that way for the foreseeable future. He wouldn't really mind if he didn't have to choose a wife at age 16. The particularly cute servant boy he meets by chance one day certainly doesn't help anything, either.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first time posting on AO3. This prompt was given to me by an anon on Tumblr a while back and I'm just getting to posting it here, I hope you like it

Keefe was practically falling asleep as the head of his royal guard (and his best friend) read through the next option for a wife at him.  
“Six foot, long curly hair, child of Duke Timkin and Duchess Vika Heks,”  
“Duke and...wait aren’t the Hekses my cousins?”  
“Keefe, we’ve been through this before. It’s about keeping the royal blood ‘pure’ or whatever.”  
“That’s easy for you to say! Your ‘special friend’ is from a totally different kingdom. I’m sorry Fitz, I’m not marrying my cousin. Even if she wasn’t I wouldn’t marry her, Stina is a bi-”  
Suddenly a servant came running in “Prince Keefe! Prince Keefe your father called for you!”  
“Ugh not again,” Keefe got up from his throne. “Alright, this’ll be fun. Thank you for informing me.”  
Yeah, no.  
He would not be putting up with his complete ass of a dad today. King or not, it wasn’t happening.  
Instead, he took a short cut through the kitchen, out the servant door, and straight into the gardens. The hedge maze would make a fine hiding place for a few hours.  
Suddenly, someone carrying a large pot of dirt ran into him head on.  
“Oof!”  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I’m-I’m just so clumsy and-”  
The boy who ran into him stopped stuttering when he looked up from collecting his dirt and saw who he practically tackled. He quickly looked down at the ground and sat on his knees as a sign of respect.  
“Your majesty, I apologize sincerely. I didn’t realize-”  
Keefe reached down for the boys forearm and pulled him up into a handshake.  
“Call me Keefe,”  
“Dex,”  
“Great to meet you, Dex,” Keefe glanced around to check for his father. “So, I happen to be slightly on the run from someone. Would you happen to have a place for me to hide?”  
~*~  
“It’s um...it’s not much but it’s home.”  
The small hut laid on the far end of castle grounds. All it had inside were 5 piles of fabric and fluff (presumably beds), a pit in the center for a fire, and a small collection of pots and pans.  
Once they got into the hut, Keefe knew he was safe. His father would never some within 50 feet of where the servants lived. Heck, even Keefe himself had never ventured too closely into “peasant territory” as his mother called it, it always felt like an invasion of privacy.  
Now that they were inside, Keefe got a better look at Dex.  
He looked about Keefe’s age, but just a bit shorter. Freckles were spattered like stars across his pale face framed by strawberry blonde hair. A bit of dirt was smudged across his cheek, which somehow made him look even cuter.  
“I like this place,” Keefe said as he moved across the room and sat on one of the piles of fluff. “It’s cozy,”  
“Yeah,” a blush spread across Dex’s face. “Nothing like the castle, I’m sure. Would you like some tea?”  
“Oh, yes that sounds great, thank you.”  
Wordlessly the boy took out a small...something from his pocket. It was made of some type of stone and metal and roughly in the shape of a stick. With the flick of a switch on the side, a spark shot out from the end and lit the wood that sat in the fire pit.  
“Woah...are you like...a wizard or something?”  
Dex giggled, Keefe could listen to that sound forever.  
“No, I’m a technopath. Just like how I hear the royals are empaths.”  
“Yeah it’s just that...I don’t know, I thought everyone with abilities were at least nobels. That’s what my parents told me.”  
“Yes, but not if your mother chooses to marry a talentless.”  
Dex continued going about making the tea, Keefe was silent as he set the iron kettle over the fire, he didn’t know what to say.  
“I’m sorry,”  
“What? No, no no no no no, it’s not like that. No, I love my dad. It’s not his fault.”  
“Oh, that’s good.” Keefe fidgeted with his tunic, not able to shake the idea that the boy in front of him deserved to be wearing a similar one. “So...your family is nice then? You love them?”  
“Yes, of course.” A look of concern spread across Dex’s face as he glanced up from tending to the fire. “I mean, you love yours too, right? Everyone loves their family.”  
Just then, a set of 3 bickering kids burst into the home.  
“Lex, it’s my turn to pick the game.”  
“No it’s not! You picked last time Bex.”  
“No, Rex picked last which makes it my turn!”  
The fighting only got louder until Dex cleared his throat. They all fell quiet as they saw Keefe.  
“As you gremlins can tell, we have a guest today. I’m sure you all recognize our prince.” Dex said it in a way that implied they should kneel in respect. Rather they just stood for a second.  
Keefe wasn’t sure what he expected their next moves to be but it certainly wasn’t running forward, tackling him, and yelling questions.  
“What’s the castle like?”  
“Is it warm in there? Even in winter?”  
“Do you have cake in the castle? I’ve only had it once but mom says you all have it every night!”  
An ear splitting whistle filled the room and the kids covered their ears scurried back to the door. Dex shoved them out but quickly opened the door again and said “By the way, it’s Bex’s turn.” Before slamming the door again and plopping straight to the floor.  
“I’m sorry about them, the triplets can be a handful.”  
“Triplets?”  
“Yeah, yet another reason why we aren’t nobility.”  
Keefe started to say something but he was cut off by the loud chime of the clocktower, 4 bells.  
“Shoot,” Keefe said, springing up from his comfortable spot on the bed. “I have to go, I’m gonna miss my talent lessons.” They were the only lessons that Keefe could stand, his dad used to teach him but eventually he got frustrated and got him an actual teacher. Oralie was much nicer than his dad. “Bye, I’ll see you around.”  
“Yeah,” Dex said with a beautifully crooked smile. “See you around.”  
A rare blush spread across Keefe’s face.  
Maybe he had found someone he wouldn’t mind being with.


	2. Chapter 2

“Keefe?”  
“Yes Miss Oralie?”  
“Is there any particular reason that you have dirt smudged all over your tunic?”  
“Why Mademoiselle Oralie, I’m sure I simply have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
He didn’t want Oralie to know that he had been outside. He had a schedule and he wasn’t allowed to stray from it. It was easier to play dumb than to say ‘actually Oralie, funny story. I completely disregarded my father’s, the kings, orders! Which is basically treason if you really want to stretch it, and dear old daddy always does!’  
A gentle rapping came at the door and Oralie opened it.   
“The king has asked to see the prince...again.”  
Oralie looked at Keefe.  
“Give us one moment, sir.”  
After she closed the door she turned back towards Keefe.  
“Keefe…”  
“Neiti Oralie, there’s nothing to-”  
Oralie led him over to a chair in the small class room and sat him down before crouching in front of him.   
“I know that your father isn’t the kindest person in the world-”  
“You can say that again.”  
“But, you have to respect him. If nothing else at least don’t run away when he calls for you” She took a pointed glance down at his tunic. “Or go outside when you’re not meant to. You turn 16 in 4 months and then you’ll be the one to take over the country. You must be responsible.”  
“I’m too young to rule, my father is in perfect health and so is my mother. There’s no point.”  
“Keefe, your father has ruled Eternalia for 200 years. We need a new, responsible, leader. That leader is you and the responsibility starts with going to talk to your father. Now, what are you going to go do when you leave this room?”  
“I’m guessing that run away into the gardens isn’t the right answer.”  
Oralie gave a small laugh.  
“No, it’s not.” She stood up from her crouch and Keefe followed as she walked to the door. “Go on now, you know what you need to do.”  
Keefe walked out the door and almost considered running right back to Dex’s house, but he decided to put up with his father just this once.   
He dragged his feet as he walked to the King’s study at the end of the hall. He knocked gently, honestly hoping it would be so quiet his father wouldn’t hear it.  
A sharp voice came from inside, “The door is unlocked.”  
As Keefe walked into the large, almost disturbingly pristine, room, his dad gestured for him to sit without even a glance up.  
“I have some great news, Keefe.” He said it without the slightest trace of a smile on his face.  
“You’re moving to Ravagog?”  
“No.” He snarled. “I’ve found you a wife, as you didn’t seem to want to choose one, yourself.”  
Keefe stood and slammed his hands down on the table. “But you only gave me a month! Please, Dad, just give me one more I promise I’ll find one myself-”  
“No!” His father stood up to match him. “I gave you all the time you needed and my word is final.”  
He slowly sat down and smoothed his hair, even though there wasn’t even one hair out of place.  
“Her name is Sophie Foster, she has a slightly complicated past but what matters is that she’s a noble by blood, if not by name.”  
Keefe sat down, defeated. “What’s she like?”  
“Pretty enough, you’ll have good children.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“You’ll meet her in 2 weeks. Now, get out of my sight.”  
Keefe walked out and slammed the door behind him, hoping that just maybe something fell off his stupidly perfect desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Keefe flopped down on his bed face-first. It had been 3 days since he was told who his wife would be and he wasn’t any happier about it.  
Maybe he just needed a walk, some fresh air would clear his head. Maybe help him understand why he had to have a wife rather than a husband.  
Walking through the grounds, he found himself slowly drifting towards the servants homes. He wasn’t even supposed to be outside right now, much less hanging out with servants.  
But he couldn’t stop himself. Soon enough he was standing outside Dex’s door.   
With a look in the window (well, actually it was more like a hole in the wall but Keefe wasn’t one to judge) he saw the family sleeping on their beds. The whole house was about the size of his bedroom.   
Suddenly, one of the figures got out of bed. The familiar red-headed boy shuffled to the small bucket of water in the corner and took a sip from a tin cup.   
Keefe knocked on the window gently.  
Dex turned, confused, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the prince.   
Keefe waved with a wide smile on his face. Dex furrowed his brow and shook his head in a ‘what the hell are you doing outside my house at midnight?’ kind of way.   
Keefe motioned him outside and he hesitantly creeped towards the door and walked outside.   
“What the hell are you doing outside my house at midnight?”  
“Couldn’t sleep, you’re the only person I thought might let me bother them.”  
Dex sighed. “Yeah, ok, you’re right.”  
Keefe beamed. “Fantastic, in that case, follow me.”  
After around 5 minutes of walking in awkward silence, Dex’s voice filled the void.  
“So...where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise, I think you’ll like it.”  
As they turned a corner, there stood two guards talking by the castle wall. Keefe quickly grabbed Dex’s arm and pulled him back so they guards wouldn’t see them.  
Even though it wasn’t his intention, the contact revealed his emotions to Keefe.   
Flustered, a touch embarrassed, and mostly anxious.   
No, don’t get hopeful. It was probably just a weird fluke.  
Another peer around the corner revealed that the guards were now walking off to complete their rounds. Keefe ran ahead and waved Dex forward.   
Dex panted as he ran along beside him.   
“Why are we running?”  
“The last guards just got done with that part of their round. That means the next set of guards are coming soon.”  
After only a minute more of running Keefe saw what they were looking for.  
“There it is!”

~*~

Dex rolled out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was the middle of the night so as he crept out of bed he had to be quiet.   
As he made his way to the corner of the room and took a sip of water from the bucket in the corner, he heard a light knocking by the window.   
He wasn’t expecting a prince to be peering in.   
As he went wide eyed, he was met with a handsome, lopsided smile and a wave.   
Dex only shook his head, confused.   
Keefe motioned him to come out of the house.  
At first he didn’t want to, but there was just something about the Keefe that he couldn’t say no to… and not just because he was the prince.   
“What the hell are you doing outside my house at midnight?”  
“Couldn’t sleep, you’re the only person I thought might let me bother them.”  
Dex knew he was correct. “Yeah, ok, you’re right.” he sighed.   
He was rewarded with an even wider smile from the golden haired prince.   
“Fantastic, in that case, follow me.”  
As they walked, Dex could only think about the odd circumstances of his situation.   
Three days ago he accidentally ran into the prince. With most rulers that would probably get him executed. Instead, he same prince was now leading him somewhere in the middle of the night.   
“So...where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise, I think you’ll like it.”  
He was paranoid. What if Keefe was taking him to be executed? What if King Cassius was even crueler than the legends? What if his family woke up in the morning to an empty bed and a notice from the royal guard?  
Or worse, what if Keefe touched him and felt how the butterflies in his stomach were doing loopty-loops as he walked closely by his side?  
As they approached a corner, Dex was yanked back and a finger was in front of his face telling him to stay silent. He complied.   
Keefe soon ran ahead again and motioned for Dex to follow.   
“Why are we running?”  
“The last guards just got done with that part of their round. That means the next set of guards are coming soon.”  
Dex was panting hard, despite his long limbs he wasn’t a runner. Yes, he was strong from physical labor but running never really came up a lot in that. Especially not running from guards.   
“There it is!” Keefe explained as he halted.   
From where they stood, it seemed to be a large wall that stood about 6 feet tall and closed completely around what was a long abandoned part of castle grounds.   
Keefe approached it excitedly but Dex hesitated.   
Keefe heaved himself up on the wall without issue despite its height.   
Jeez he was strong.   
Once he found his seat, he turned back to Dex and gave him a ‘why aren’t you coming?’ look.   
“Are you sure we’re supposed to be doing this?”  
“Techmaster, we aren’t supposed to be doing any of this.”  
“Techmaster?”  
“Yeah, it’s your nickname now, you like it?” He immediately started talking again, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. “Anyway what I was saying was, we’re not supposed to be doing any of this. But, with my help you’re not going to get in trouble. I’d recommend you decide fast though, the guards should be coming around this way soon.”  
Dex thought about it for a second.   
Keefe reached his hand out.   
“Don’t you trust me?”  
His smile was irresistible, after only a moment of hesitation he grasped the prince’s hand. So much for fearing him reading Dex’s emotions.   
Keefe helped him up to sit on the wall with two hands.   
“Wow you’re heavy, must have a lot of muscle packed on that body.”  
At that moment it became painfully apparent that the boys were still holding each other’s hands. They quickly dropped them but it was obvious Keefe felt every emotion that Dex did at that compliment.   
Keefe glanced over Dex’s shoulder and gasped.   
“Guards!” he said in a harsh whisper and quickly pulled Dex down into the walled area.   
They landed with a hard crash into some bushes.  
“Ow…” Dex said as he slowly sat up. Only then did he see what resided in the wall.  
It looked like it was a garden, or rather used to be a garden. It seemed long abandoned now. Where there used to be white marble statues, vines obstructed the figures. What looked like it used to be a fountain was now dry of water and covered by foliage. The garden beds were overgrown with weeds and rustled like a creature had made their home in them.   
“Wow” Dex said as he took it all in.   
“It used to be my mom’s private garden. Then she got married to my father and, well, she didn’t exactly have the time for it anymore.”  
“I bet it was beautiful.”  
“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t know but...yeah.”  
Keefe started down the path that led through the garden and Dex followed.   
“I figured that...well you’re a gardener so maybe you’d like it? I don’t know, it probably just reminds you of work-”  
“No, I love it. It’s amazing.”

~*~

“Guards!” Keefe said, quickly pulling Dex down and diving into the bushes. In reality there weren’t any guards there, if he had his timing right then there wouldn’t be any more guards for another 5 minutes. But after feeling how embarrassed and flustered Dex got he just didn’t know how to respond. He had taken it too far, obviously Dex didn’t like him.   
“Ow…” Dex groaned as he sat up. Keefe was worried he hurt him when he yanked him down for a second.   
He wasn’t worried anymore after Dex said, “Wow” at the sight of the long abandoned Queen’s Gardens.   
“It used to be my mom’s private garden. Then she got married to my father and, well, she didn’t exactly have the time for it anymore.”  
“I bet it was beautiful”   
“Yeah,” Keefe was more focused on how beautiful Dex looked in the moonlight. “I mean I wouldn’t know but...yeah.”  
The Queen’s Gardens were abandoned well over a century before he was born. He had only seen artwork of when it was still neat and kept.   
Keefe started walking down the path that he knew led to the prettiest spot in the garden. He only knew about it because he and Fitz would always explore this place when they were little. His mother had gotten on to them about it more than once but they always came back.   
“I figured that...well you’re a gardener so maybe you’d like it? I don’t know, it probably just reminds you of work-”   
“No, I love it. It’s amazing.”  
Keefe let out a relieved sigh as they came upon a small pond right at the center of the garden. It was still relatively clear despite the lack of upkeep and reflected the bright stars in the sky. It looked like a tiny portal to a far away galaxy contained in the ground.   
“Woah.” Dex said as he sat down on the bank. Keefe sat next to him.   
Keefe couldn't focus on the scenery. All he saw was the kind, funny, cute, boy sitting next to him.   
Dex noticed him staring.   
...fuck.  
He was expecting something awkward, maybe he would swear at Keefe, or even just ask why he was staring.   
Instead, he was presented with a gentle smile. Dex then looked back out to the water and reached for Keefe’s hand.   
Keefe interlocked his fingers with Dex’s and looked out at the pond, too. He specifically tried not to read the redheaded boy’s emotions.   
They sat that way until they could barely keep their eyes open anymore and headed back to their homes.   
They both slept well that night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, Fitzy boy I think I’m in love.”  
Keefe dramatically flopped down on his canopied bed, making Fitz jump out of the way as to not be landed on.   
“Keefe, I hope for your sake and mine that it’s the wife you haven’t even met yet.”  
“Unfortunately, no.”   
“Okay, then who exactly is this mystery person?”  
“You wouldn’t know him.” Normally Keefe would panic at the slip of the tongue, a man with a man was wrong by their society’s views. Keefe knew his secret would be safe with Fitz, after all Fitz had plenty of them himself.   
“So, how’d you meet him?”  
“Why should I tell you?” Keefe said, sitting up. He may not be judged for his attraction to guys, but he’d definitely be judged for claiming he loved someone he’s only met twice.   
“Because, you’ve listened to me ramble on about Tam more times than I can count. I might as well return the favor.”  
Oh yes, Keefe knew their story backward and forward. Tam came to the castle for some kind of guard training exchange with Atlantis. Tam and Fitz met, and the rest was history. Now with Tam back at Atlantis, they sent letters to each other often. They were all so sickeningly sweet that Keefe didn’t even try to intrude and read them anymore. It wasn’t fun when it only embarrassed you, not the person receiving the letters.   
Keefe sighed. “Okay, fine, I’ll spill”  
And so he did, from their meeting with the dirt all the way to just last night when Dex held his hand.   
Keefe could practically feel the judgement radiating off Fitz. Then he sighed.  
“So, you really like this guy?”  
Keefe nodded.  
“Well then, ok I guess. I mean, it’s better than a girl you’ve never even met before. But, we both see the problem here, right?”  
Keefe sighed, of course he did.   
He couldn’t legally marry a man. And due to royal tradition, he had to get married before he was 18. 16 was ideal, and based on the fact that he was meeting his wife in less than 2 weeks, that seemed like the road he was destined to go down.   
“Ugggggggh…” Keefe groaned as he buried his face in a nearby pillow.   
A light rapping came at the door and Fitz walked over to open it.   
“Prince Keefe, your father says there’s someone here to see you.”   
~*~  
Keefe reluctantly followed the servant out the door and into the throne room. There he saw a blonde girl and a couple he assumed to be her parents. Unfortunately, his father was also there.   
“Keefe, this is Lord and Lady Ruewen and their daughter Sophie.” Cassius wore his fake smile.   
“A pleasure to meet you.” Keefe did the common courtesy bow. “My apologies, but I was of the belief that you would not be visiting for nearly another week and a half?” Ugh. Keefe hated having to be overly polite. It was exhausting.   
“Yes.” Spoke the blonde man. “That was the original plan, but unfortunately things came up.”  
His father’s false smile wavered. “More important things than your daughter meeting her future husband?”   
The girl, Sophie, seemed to recoil at the word. Keefe could feel her disgust from across the room. His father seemed to be able to as well. Emotions that strong were...unusual, to say the least.   
“Well you see,” The redheaded woman started, “We’re getting a new griffin very soon. It’s vital that we stay with it for the next few weeks until it is properly integrated into the shelter.”  
Cassius seemed disgruntled that an animal could be more important than his little arranged marriage. Keefe was liking this family more by the minute.   
His dad sighed. “Well, how about the children go to the lawn and talk while the adults discuss the marriage?” he restored his fake smile.   
“Yes, let’s do”   
Cassius waved Keefe and Sophie out of the room and a servant closed the door behind them.  
“So…”  
“Please don’t talk to me,” Sadness radiated off of the girl as she quickly walked to the outer doors.   
“Wait!” Keefe said as he ran after her. Once they got outside, he positioned himself in front of her so she wouldn’t run away. Only then he realized her strange brown eyes.   
“Look, Sophie right?”   
She nodded.  
“I don’t want to do this either. Can we just...talk? For a little bit?”  
She hesitated.  
“I’m listening.”


	5. Chapter 5

Keefe and Sophie walked through the gardens. Not the Queen’s Gardens, that place was just for him and his friends. Unfortunately, walking on the main lawn meant they had to act like they enjoyed each other’s company. It’s not like they didn’t, but there was a big difference between ‘we just met each other and don’t know each other at all’ and ‘we are totally in love! Yep! Definitely down for getting married!’  
“So,” Keefe said after they were a decent length away from any visible guards or servants. “How’d you get looped into this mess?”  
“You should really be asking your father that question. All I know is that we got a letter from the king saying I would marry you. You don’t say no to a king.” Her emotions were still spilling off of her. A lot of disappointment there.   
She attempted to kick a rock in frustration, but it seemed a bit sturdier than she expected.   
“OW!” Sophie exclaimed, stopping in her tracks and squinching her face in a way that clearly said she was in immense pain.   
“Oh gosh are you ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”   
“No, no, I’m fine, don’t worry.”  
“You...you sure?”  
“Mhm” she mumbled, her face still tight.   
“Okay”  
Yeah she definitely needed a doctor. Keefe subtly guided them back in the direction of the castle to get her to Elwin. She carried on the conversation despite the obvious pain she was in.  
“So, what do you like to do?”  
“Well, art mostly, I guess. I like to paint and stuff. You?”  
“Ugh, I train to much to have hobbies.”  
“Train? For what?”  
A wash of panic came over her.   
“N-nothing. I’ve said too much.”  
They both went silent but it was hard to ignore the fact that she was walking with a limp. Keefe then got a, somewhat evil, idea.   
“If you tell me whatever your dark secret is then I won’t take you to the infirmary, pinky promise.”  
She thought about it for a second.  
“No. Just take me to the infirmary then.”  
“That serious, huh? Alrighty then, it’s right this way”  
~*~  
“Ah, nothing to worry about Miss. Just a simple broken toe. We can’t really do much about it, just go easy and let it heal”   
Sophie didn’t seem too happy about that assessment, the emotions really spiked at the ‘go easy’ part.   
Elwin took off his glasses as he stepped away from where Sophie was sitting on the patient bed.   
“My assistant will be with you in just a moment. She’ll get you the elixirs you need to promote the healing process.”  
“Thank you, Elwin.” Keefe said for Sophie, as she seemed to be frozen.  
“No problemo.”   
Elwin then walked out of the infirmary wing to do whatever Elwin did when he wasn’t in the infirmary wing.   
“So…” Keefe started, perching on the bedframe. “Why’re you so intense? Like...all the time.”  
“Intense?”  
“Yeah, your emotions. I can feel them from here. My father said something about you having a complicated past and he really wasn’t kidding, apparently.”  
“It’s...hard to explain.” She seemed to think for a second. “If...if I tell you, do you promise to not tell anyone? At all.”  
“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”  
“You sure?”  
“I’m sure I’m sure that I’m sure I’m sure.”   
Sophie giggled. “Okay, fine.”  
She suddenly got more solemn. “It uh...well it has to do with my mom, and my dad I guess but I don’t know him.”  
Keefe motioned her to go on.   
“You know the Black Swan?”  
“No shit. I can’t say I’m a fan after they’re attempted take over of the government.”  
“Yeah,” Sophie said, looking down. She felt embarrassed. “I have the pleasure of being one of their experiments. I can’t disclose much else.”  
Keefe didn’t know how to respond to that. The Black Swan’s intentions were good, but you don’t just storm into a castle with a 5 year old boy in it. That wasn’t a fun day.   
“Did someone say elixir delivery?”  
“They did not”   
“Eh, I tried.” Elwin’s assistant, and Fitz’s little sister, appeared before them. Keefe was used to it but Sophie nearly jumped out of her skin.   
“Biana, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that...unless it’s Fitz, because then it’s hilarious.”  
“Ok, ok, I won’t”   
As the dark skinned girl held out a small tray of various elixirs to Sophie, the blonde girl’s face flushed.   
“Thank you,”   
Biana smiled.   
“Oh, nearly forgot. Take the blue one with food…”  
As she explained how to take each of the elixirs, Keefe zoned out. He could feel Sophie’s flustered-ness from where he sat. That explained her husband disgust.   
Just then, a servant came scurrying in.   
“The king as requested to see both Prince Keefe and Lady Sophie immediately. They have settled your wedding date.”  
~*~  
As they walked into the throne room, they saw an array of different reactions. Cassius had a sinister smile on his face, Lord Ruewen seemed to be fuming and Lady Ruewen had a glare that could kill a man.  
“Keefe, I am happy to inform you that the wedding will take place in 3 months and the coronation the month after.”  
“C-coronation?”   
“Yes, coronation. You will take my place as king. As was always planned”


	6. Chapter 6

King?! Sixteen was too young to be king! He had always known his fate but he thought his father would be too power-hungry to give up the role. It wasn’t like he could just do whatever he wanted either, Cassius would still have all of his own councilors in power, it would be nearly impossible to get them out of it.  
Keefe paced endlessly around his room.  
Air, air, he needed air. It was too hot in here.   
He couldn’t take the main door, that takes too long.  
The window.  
He shoved the window open and crept out to the ledge. He was on the second floor, but there were enough bricks sticking out of the side of the castle to use as a ladder.   
He ran across the sprawling lawn, not caring if a guard saw him. He...he had to talk to someone. He had to find Dex.   
~*~  
Keefe banged at the door, not caring if he woke everyone up.   
A man, who he could only assume was Dex’s father, opened it.   
“Sir, can I talk to Dex please?”   
He hesitated, looking back at his family. "Um...I mean...sure...I mean yes, your highness...er-"  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Dex walked out from behind the man and closed the door behind him as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair was ruffled and he looked both confused and tired.   
“I need to talk to you.”  
“Yes, I heard that much.”  
“C’mon, follow me.”  
Keefe grabbed his hand and ran as he led him to the garden. He couldn’t tell if the anxiety he felt was coming from himself or Dex.  
Despite not being particularly careful, no one stopped them so Keefe could only assume they had remained unseen.   
Keefe wordlessly heaved himself onto the wall and put out a hand to Dex when he was situated. The red head immediately grasped it, not hesitating at all. To be perfectly honest, it seemed like Dex would be completely capable of bringing himself up the wall, Keefe just...enjoyed helping him. And he brought up no complaints.  
They hopped into the gardens, nailing the landing this time.   
“I have something to show you.” Keefe said, walking down a path he rarely tread upon.   
“Alright.” Dex seemed concerned but he followed without question.   
At the end of the path sat a stone.   
“Here lies former Queen Gisela Sencen  
She died as she lived, fighting for what she believed in  
Whether it be right or wrong.”   
They both stared at it for a good while before Keefe spoke up.  
“They made me write the headstone you know. My father was supposed to do it but he was too busy. He was too busy to write his own wife’s damn headstone.”  
Dex didn’t say anything, an invite to continue.   
Keefe sat down on the ground beside the grave, Dex joined him.   
Keefe’s eyes began to water in anger.  
“What kind of selfish bastard can’t even write his own wife’s headstone? She was an awful person! She betrayed everyone! But he didn’t even have the decency to not make his eight year old son write her headstone.”  
The tears poured now and he buried his face in his hands.   
Dex laid a supportive hand on his shoulder.   
“She- she was awful. I don’t know why I miss her. She betrayed the whole country and she was killed for it.”  
The entire kingdom watched his mother get hanged for her treasonous schemes with the Neverseen. It was likely that even Dex watched, he would’ve been old enough by most people’s standards.   
Dex seemed to think for a long moment.  
“What was she like?”  
Keefe hesitated.  
“...she was always loud. Louder than my dad wanted her to be, but she was the one with the right to the throne so he had no choice but to put up with her.   
“She was nicer to me than my dad was. Once my dad yelled at me because I said I never wanted to get married. She brought me a cake from the kitchen and told me that she never wanted to either. She hated the system, she just did the wrong things to get back at it. The really, really wrong things.  
“She was...disgusting. She was a murderer. She was my mom. I miss her and I hate that I do. I hate that we’re so similar. I hate that one day I’m going to end up as angry as she was and I hate that I might get the same ending she did. I hate that I’m already on the same path that she was on. I’m getting stuck in a marriage at 16 with no say in the matter and a whole kingdom to rule and I just can’t handle it.”  
He completely broke down.  
Dex was silent for a moment before speaking.   
“I can’t relate to what you’re going through...like at all. And I’ve never been very good with the whole emotional support thing. But it’s not too hard to go up from a murderer. I mean so far you’ve killed zero people that I know of so you’re already ahead.”  
Keefe cracked a small smile.  
“I know that you aren’t going to end up like her.”  
“How can you tell?”  
“You feel guilty about actions you haven’t even committed. She didn’t even feel remorse about what she did do.”  
“Thank you, but…I’ll still be stuck as king in 4 months, and as a husband in 3. I almost can’t tell which one is worse.”  
Dex chuckled.   
“I think you’ll be a great king. You care about your people, I think you’ll be able to fix what’s wrong.”  
“Even if I am some kind of great king, I’ll still be stuck with a wife I know next to nothing about.”  
“...who would you rather be stuck with?”  
Fuck it, it’s now or never.  
“Well, there is this one person.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah they’re...amazing. They’re kind, and smart, and beautiful. Talking to them always makes my day better. I haven’t known them for long but they make me happier than any random wife could.”  
“They sound pretty great.”  
“Yeah, he is.”   
They both went silent.   
Keefe was expecting some sort of backlash, a ‘you’re disgusting!’ or ‘he?’. Instead, Dex carried on.   
“Do you have a shot of being with him?”  
“I hope so, but he’s probably way too good for me.” Keefe didn't know how how Dex didn’t seem to be noticing the pointed glances he was giving him.  
“I doubt that.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, you’re pretty great. Plus, I mean, you are the prince so that’s probably an unfair advantage.”   
Keefe laughed.   
“Yes but I hope that that has no weight in his decision, I would never use my power to force someone to do something they didn’t want to.”  
“And right there is another reason you won’t end up like your mother.”  
Keefe smiled.  
He believed him this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Keefe stepped back as he pinned the last piece of paper to the wall before covering his work with a large sheet, no one could see this. For the last week he had been frantically planning. He had probably gotten a total of 3 hours of sleep in the last 6 nights combined.  
He had a plan. A way to get a last petty stab at his father, maybe even save him from his forced-fate if everything went smooth.  
Er- part of it anyway.   
And it was only...kind of treasonous. If you consider plotting a scheme to disrupt the actions of your nation treason, and Keefe knew that fit his Father’s definition of the word very well from personal experience.   
But he would need some help. The invitations had been sent, everything was in place.   
From the library window he saw as a carriage pulled through the gates. He knew exactly who it contained.   
He met the Redeks right at the castle door, he even beat his father there.   
“Hey cous’,” Marella said. “Heard you’re getting stuck with a wife.”  
“Yep and that’s exactly what I need to talk to you about. Once you’re done with the pleasantries, meet me in the library.”  
“Ok, weirdo.”   
Alright, there was the easy part done.   
Next step: Fitz. He had a favor to ask of his special friend from across the kingdom.  
~*~  
Keefe stole Fitz from where he was training new guard recruits and pulled him aside.   
“What’s up?” Fitz said, a look of concern on his face.   
“It’s...a long story. I need you to send a letter to head of the guard force in Atlantis and tell them we must have the Song twins over immediately. They’re needed for extra protection for the royal wedding.”  
“Huh? We have plenty of guards.”  
“Just trust me. Meet me up in the library in an hours time and I’ll explain everything.”  
Fitz sighed. “Whatever you say.”   
Keefe flashed a smile and went to talk to maybe the most important person involved in this.  
~*~  
Keefe only had to knock on Sophie’s door twice before she opened it. It just so happened that Biana was in the room as well. Lucky they were getting along well...very well based on the intense blush Sophie wore on her face and the new makeup that was clearly Biana’s work.   
“Oh, lovely, you’re both here, we have to talk. Meet me up in the library in about an hour. Sophie, Biana can lead you there.”  
“I’d be delighted.” the vanisher said with a pointed glance towards Sophie.   
Yes, as long as Biana stayed around, Sophie seemed like she’d be perfectly happy in the castle.   
~*~  
And so he went, collecting another cousin and some family friends that were there for the upcoming wedding, until he reached the final piece.  
Well...the final piece wasn’t exactly vital to the plan but he would be appreciated.   
A knock on the door revealed nothing, it seemed no one was home. Which...made sense. They were working people and it was the middle of the day. He’d have to find Dex himself.   
Keefe searched through the gardens until he found Dex, tending to a cluster or colorful flowers.   
“Hey, Techmaster.”  
He turned around, confused, before his dirt smudged face lit up at the sight of Keefe.  
“Keefe! We hadn’t talked for a week, I thought you forgot about me.” His tone was joking but Keefe’s answer was sincere.   
“I could never forget about you.”  
Though it was a bit hard to see past the dirt, he still noticed as Dex’s face reddened.   
“So um...what’s up?”  
“Mind if I pull you away from your work for a second? I need some help with something.”  
“Good luck getting me away from the supervisor. All hands on deck in preparation for...well you know what. She watches like a hawk.”   
Keefe looked over to see a woman that he didn’t recognize watching them from about 10 yards away. A simple wave from Keefe proved that she recognized him as she wordlessly waved the two boys away, excusing Dex from work.   
“Ah, forgot about the prince thing for a second there.”  
Keefe chuckled as he led Dex a a bit away where no one could hear them.  
“So,” Keefe said, turning to Dex and arching a brow. “You good at pranks?”  
“Only the best.” He responded, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. 

~*~  
The mismatched group of people huddled before him in the library looked at Keefe as if he had lost his mind.   
And perhaps they did think he had, as for the last 20 minutes he had been gesturing wildly at paper pinned to the wall as he explained his plan.   
“So what you’re saying is,” started Wylie, the only legal adult in the group and a close friend to the throne. “We’re crashing your wedding.”  
“In so few words, yes.” Keefe said, finally sitting down right on the floor after his extensive rant. “Any questions?”  
“Quite a few, but I’m still trying to decide which one to ask first.” Biana said, still obviously stunned.   
“Look, it’s really simple-”  
“What about this plan is simple?” Stina said incredulously.   
Keefe hesitated, clearly this wasn’t going as well as he thought it would. He began to get flustered.   
“Well you see-”  
“It’s never going to work.” Maruca, another family friend, spoke up for the first time. “All it will do is anger the King, we’re all dead if we even try.”  
Fitz, Biana, Stina, Wylie, and Marella all nodded their agreements. The only ones who seemed maybe even a little on his side were Sophie and Dex, and Sophie looked like she was near to throwing up.   
“If everything goes perfectly well then just maybe-”  
“Keefe!” Fitz said, standing up from his chair. “It’s not going to work. This is a waste of time and possibly incriminating. I love you, Keefe. You’re my best friend. But this...this just isn’t going to work, Fee.”  
There was a long silence.   
Just as Keefe was about to give up and walk away, Sophie’s voice came quietly from her corner.   
“I...I can make it work.”  
All eyes were on her as she explained her new version of Keefe’s plan. A gleeful smile crossed his face.  
“Foster, you evil genius.”


	8. Chapter 8

Three months of planning later, servants scurried around the property in preparation for the ceremony the next day. A glass dome had been built in the center of the property to house it.  
Tam and Linh had arrived soon after they had their first meeting, luckily Tam and Fitz weren’t as lovey-dovey in real life as they were in their letters. However, Marella and Linh very much made up for it. The moment they met the guard and the princess had a connection, the sweet talk was almost too much to bear.   
In fact, all of them had grown quite close over the past months. Who knew low-level treason could bring people together so.   
Of course, not nearly as close as he’d like with a certain person, but closer for sure. Every week they met back up at the library to work out bumps in their plan, clean up the absurd amount of paper Keefe used in drawing out his first plan, or just sit and talk. Today would be their last before the big day.   
Keefe watched over Dex’s shoulder as he made his final tinkers on the device he had been working on.   
“How’s it looking Techmaster?”  
“Eh, having more metal makes everything easier but...it’s one use only, so I can’t test it. We just have to hope for the best.”  
“Well, I have faith in you. Your genius brain could make anything.”  
Dex rolled his eyes. Keefe wanted to subtly touch him to see if his blatant flirting had been noticed, but it felt wrong to. He had been stuck in the dark for the last 3 months.   
Everyone else ran their lines around the room. Everyone besides Sophie who, as typical of her, looked half way sick in the corner.   
Keefe sat down next to her on the floor.  
“Alright, what’s up Foster, have you acquired a stomach bug?”   
She giggled. “No...it’s just…” She sighed. “It feels wrong, y’know? I mean...I don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
“You’re really doing the opposite of hurting people though, I mean you’re making them happy.”  
“Not happy, hysterical. Yeah it can be happy, but not in the way we’re doing it. Trust me, it’s not fun to watch.”  
Keefe thought for a moment.  
“Hey...your parents have that griffin, right?”

~*~  
The sound of a wedding march echoed through the castle lawn as Sophie was led down the isle by her father. Keefe guessed she looked quite lovely in her dress, Biana, who stood as her maid of honor, was looking at her more like a husband would than him. He stood frozen at the alter, Fitz beside him as his best man and everyone else interspersed within the crowd for optimal dramatic effect.   
Sophie reached him at long last. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t look sickly this time. Her face steeled with determination gave him confidence.   
The guy marrying them together was one of Cassius’ officials. Keefe didn’t bother to remember most names anymore, but this one was a...Moland? Noland? Something like that.   
Everyone winced in unison as the man started talking, Keefe’s ears began to ring a bit at the volume.  
“Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of our young Prince Keefe Sencen and the lovely Miss Sophie Foster-Ruewen.”  
Keefe only realized he was fidgeting when Fitz subtly reached out and held his hand down from where it had been tapping on his leg.  
“We are honored to be joined by so many friends and family. The Goom and Bride are overjoyed you all could be here to participate in this most important occasion.  
“There are few greater joys in life than finding someone we truly connect with. Creatives have many names for this, a spark, clicking, but let us say today what it truly is: love.”  
Keefe looked out into the crowd, he caught the eye of Dex. The redhead’s brow was crinkled and his cheeks flushed slightly. He pat the pocket of his coat in confirmation.   
“Love is what these two young souls have found in each other. In love, our truest selves are revealed. We open ourselves up and break down our walls. The veil we present to the public is lifted so we can be loved for who we are, not who we pretend to be.”  
Keefe struggled to not roll his eyes. He took a final look around the room, each person nodding as he met eyes with them.  
“Over these months, our Bride and Groom have developed a strong bond. This bond will only get stronger throughout the course of their marriage. Let us revel in the joy and love displayed in front of us today. May we treasure these memories as Prince Keefe and Miss Sophie get set to begin their new life together.”  
Keefe took a deep breath, knowing the next words out of his mouth.  
“If anyone has cause to object the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  
3, 2, 1…  
“I object!”   
0.  
Stina first. “This marriage was meant to be mine! She’s just a dirty commoner!”  
“How dare you!” Fitz cut in before anyone else could. “I object because I love her! Sophie is meant to be with me. Maruca has admitted her love to Keefe, let her marry him!”  
Biana gasped dramatically. “Maruca you snake! You knew I loved him.”  
“You only loved his title!” She screamed, standing up to match the rest. “And Fitz, if you’re so concerned with what Stina has to say about Sophie, you should hear what Wylie has to say.”  
Fitz walked in Wylie’s direction and he stood. “Why you little-”  
Just then, Keefe heard it.   
Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP.  
BOOM.  
An explosion burst a small part of the glass dome’s ceiling. Sophie let out an ear-splitting whistle and the griffin flew straight through the hole as the glass fell. Screams erupted through the room as the animal landed on chairs and destroyed the alter.   
The screams only got louder as the room was lit up as bright as the sun before swiftly being plunged into darkness. Those involved in the plan used the opportunity to gather themselves at the exit. With the exception of Biana and Marella who, if all went as planned, stood prepared by the very flammable reception tables.   
The darkness lifted and people quickly ran out, some of the more stuck up nobles guided by guards. Once everyone was out safely, Keefe watched as a red glow started and grew. Marella wasn’t visible, but anyone paying attention could see the two sets of footprints forming in the grass.  
People ran farther from the dome swiftly filling with fire. It spread quickly, but before it could reach the outside, Linh yelled.   
“Everyone back up!”  
She pulled water from a nearby pond, making a large wave that, while it put out the fires, crushed the dome in its entirety.   
~*~  
Two hours later, the guests sat huddled in the ballroom of the castle, many wrapped in blankets and eating soup the kitchen served to recover from what they had been through. Through the window, Keefe saw the Ruewen parents attempting to calm their griffin after taking a long time to wrangle it.   
They were good at keeping secrets, they brought the animal here in the first place.   
Just as he started crossing the room to go talk to Dex, he felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder.  
Cassius looked at him with a glare that could kill ten men. He wordlessly guided Keefe in the direction of his office and the prince obliged.   
When Keefe walked in the door, it was messier than he had ever seen it. Even his father himself was disheveled, his typically slick-backed hair uncharacteristically sloppy and his tunic smudged with soot. He sat down at his desk and heaved a sigh.   
“Do you know why I brought you in here?”   
“Because my wedding was destroyed?”  
“Because we are going to plan a new one. I need you to collect everyone who had objections to get this idiotic drama cleared for the records. I’ve sent for Councillor Bronte, he can officiate you. You will have a wedding today, whether you get the ceremony or not.”  
“One problem with that, Biana and Marella haven’t been found.”  
Technically the truth. They were to hide in the Queen’s Gardens until further notice, but the Guard Force didn’t know that.   
Cassius was silent for a moment, his face hidden in his hands.  
Then he started convulsing.  
No, not convulsing.  
Laughing.  
“Of course!” He got up from his chair in one movement. “Of course they haven’t been found! Why am I even surprised anymore.” He threw his hands in the air. “Nothing ever goes right!” He spoke through his teeth as he pushed everything off of his desk.  
“MY MARRIAGE” He cleared a bookshelf with one arm, dumping the junk to the ground.   
“MY LEADERSHIP!” He knocked over his chair.  
“MY SON!” He grabbed the painting from the wall and threw it down.   
“ALL DISAPPOINTMENTS!” He pushed over his desk, it landed with a loud crash.  
“And now this too? Nothing ever goes right! No matter how hard I try! No matter how much work I put in! Everything ends in failure!”  
“It’s a good thing this was my wedding and not yours then.”  
The door behind them opened without a knock.   
“King Cassius, is this a bad time?” Bronte looked at the office with contempt.   
“No, now works.”  
Despite not being formally invited in, Bronte sat down on the overturned desk and pulled out a folder of paperwork.   
“So...we’re trying to do an emergency wedding, yes?”  
Cassius nodded.  
“And from my understanding, there were 1,2...4 objections that haven’t been cleared?”  
Cassius nodded again.  
“Then I’m afraid I can’t perform a wedding. Legally or morally considering the fact that fate itself seems against this union. It is traditional, when a wedding goes so badly, to accept that something in the universe is not accepting of the marriage and call it off.”  
“I understand, Councillor. However, I am the goddamned king and you will do as I say!  
Bronte was unfazed.  
“Actually sir, with only a month until the coronation you have resigned some of your duties, as is customary. You don’t have full control over the law at the moment, you signed a contract.”  
He pulled said contract out of his pocket, displaying the signature, before putting it back in.  
“Prince Keefe and you now have split control, as you had when you had a spouse. You both must agree if you are to override a law.”  
Cassius hid his face once again.  
“Go. Get out of my sight.”  
Keefe turned to leave but his father grabbed him.  
“Just Bronte.”  
The man shrugged and closed the door behind him.  
“Keefe...do you know why I was so eager to get you in as king?”  
Keefe said nothing. That was one thing he couldn’t figure out himself.   
“I am a shitty, shitty, king. I was never made to rule. Your mother? Yes. Yes she was. Me? No. Not at all. I thought I could do this job, I thought it would be cushy, I thought I’d have all the power in the kingdom as well as riches upon riches without having to work. I was wrong.  
“I wanted to train you to do this better than I ever could. I wanted to make sure you were going to be prepared.”  
“No.” Keefe’s eyes started to water in anger. “You wanted to train me up to take your job as soon as possible. You didn’t want the responsibility so you decided to hand it off to your child. It’s just like...it’s just like Mom. You were the judge and the jury but you were too much of a coward to be the executioner or even a mourner. You hand off all your problems for someone else to deal with. You’re a fucking coward and nothing else.”  
“I cared Keefe!-”  
“NO YOU DIDN’T.” Tears streamed down his face. “You never cared about me, you never cared about Mom, you never cared for anything or anybody but yourself.   
“I don’t love Sophie and I never will, but you tried to make me marry her because you loved the idea of the strong son with a quiet woman. That shows how much you care.”  
“It was what I thought was best.”  
“WELL YOU WERE WRONG.”  
Keefe walked out and slammed the door.   
~*~  
Keefe went to his room and sobbed. He rarely indulged himself in crying but today was one of the days he let himself. It was maybe an hour later, when he was out of tears and just laid staring up at his ceiling, that he heard a knock on the door.  
When he opened it, no one stood there. Just a small note in scratchy handwriting.   
“Meet us at the library, midnight”  
~*~  
Keefe carefully sneaked through the castle halls, only the candle he held lit his way. He slowly cracked open the library door.  
“SURPRISE!”  
Suddenly a whole group of people attacked him in a hug, rainbow lights filled the normally dull room.   
“W-what is all this?”  
“It’s a surprise party silly!” For the first time since he’d seen her, Sophie looked truly happy. “We don’t have to get married! And we got out of it without any serious injuries.”  
Fitz pulled him over to a table. “C’mon, Bi stole some leftover cake no one ate from the kitchens.”  
He looked around for Dex hoping to see his beaming smile and instead saw him sitting solemnly in the corner. He didn’t look Keefe’s way.   
“Hey Fee, are you okay?” Apparently Fitz just now noticed his still puffy face.  
“Yeah um...just my dad being a jerk again. Don’t worry about it.”  
Fitz shrugged it off, he knew about jerky dads.  
Or he used to, anyway. That bastard Alden ran away a long time ago.   
Keefe tried to partake in the festivities but he found it hard. He was going to be king in a month, and hopefully a good one at that. Just about anything was better than Cassius. He should be celebrating right now. But...there was still something bothering him.   
It was approaching the wee hours of the morning as people slowly trickled out. Wylie had long since dropped the rainbow lights. They had been celebrating for hours, Dex was silent nearly the whole time.   
“Alright.” Fitz said through a yawn. “I’m tapping out. Night Fee. Last one standing has to clean everything up.”  
Keefe nodded. When he finally left the room and they were all alone, he approached Dex. Still silent in the corner.  
“Okay, what’s going on Techmaster? You seem down.”  
“No it’s just...it’s hard to explain.”  
“Take your time, if you’d like.” Keefe sat down criss cross in front of him.  
His lips went pouty in a way that made Keefe realize he was staring at his lips.  
“You’ll think I’m weird. And clingy. And jealous. Honestly I shouldn’t even be saying any of this right now but I make bad decisions at 3 A.M. I guess.”  
“Hey, you can tell me anything.” Keefe started to reach his hand out to Dex before remembering he shouldn’t read his emotions. Dex grabbed it before he could pull away. A lot of sadness and hurt there. He quickly stopped reading, though their hands stayed locked.   
“It’s just...there’s this person. This guy. And...and I thought maybe he liked me but now I think he has a boyfriend. I’m not sure though.”  
Keefe’s heart dropped. “Well...boyfriend status can be changed.”  
Dex chuckled. “I don’t know, they have nicknames for each other and everything.”  
“Sounds serious.”  
“Looks serious.”  
It was silent for a moment, then Dex spoke.  
“Look...don’t worry about it, alright? It’s really no big deal. I’ll get over it, I guess.”  
“Maybe he likes you back.”  
“I highly doubt it. I’m...I’m not good enough for him. I’m just a servant. He deserves someone better.”  
“Why does being a servant mean you’re bad? I’ve met some nobles that are real assholes. You’re way better than all of those fuckers.”  
Dex laughed again, wow Keefe could listen to that forever.   
Dex sighed. “You know what? Screw it.”  
He seemed to steel himself before saying his next sentence. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.   
“Are you dating Fitz?”  
“What?” Keefe laughed awkwardly. “No, no, no. He’s just a friend.”  
“Oh. Then...who were you talking about at the gardens? I- I thought it was Fitz and you guys got together and-”  
“No, goodness no. Fitz is great and all but...well he’s just not my type. And he’s been dating Tam for a while now.”  
“Oh I uh...I didn’t notice.” Dex’s face flushed furiously. “Who were you talking about then?”  
Keefe met his eyes. “Depends, who were you talking about?”  
He didn’t answer but his silence spoke more than any words could.  
Keefe scooted closer and cupped Dex’s face in his hand. He looked into the boys periwinkle eyes.  
“Dex, can I kiss you?”  
“Please?”  
And they did.  
When Keefe heard descriptions of kissing the same gender, they always said that it felt wrong somehow. But this...this only felt right. Like he had been waiting his whole life for the moment when he met the gardener boy’s cracked lips. They weren’t soft, and the kiss was a bit awkward, but it just felt...correct. Keefe chased the kiss slightly when they finally had to pull away.   
A shy smile spread across Dex’s face.  
Keefe leaned back in.  
~*~  
Keefe walked out onto the newly-built stage in front of the castle and looked upon his people. His ceremonial robe was itchy and too large for him.  
Cassius was no where to be seen. He had just...run away. The day of the wedding was the day he broke. The kingdom had been sovereignless for the last month, coronations couldn't be rushed.   
Typically the previous king would place the crown upon the head of the new ruler. Because Cassius seemed to run away in the night with nothing more than a clump of riches, Keefe got to choose who would crown him.   
“Friends and subjects of the Kingdom of Eternalia,” Oralie started. “Today, we crown a new ruler. A ruler to put the people first. A ruler who will not sleep until every one of his people is fed. A ruler to unite us.”  
Keefe never realized how long winded Oralie was. Looking into the crowd, he spotted Sophie. She wore a sour expression.  
Sophie never was a fan of Oralie, she wouldn’t tell him why.   
“Prince Keefe has shown a care for his people deeper than any king before him.”  
She could say that again. Keefe found Dex in the crowd, absolutely beaming.  
“In the time I have had the honor of teaching him in my lessons, he has shown a willingness to learn. An ability to adapt. And a knowledge of the system as well as its successes and failures deeper than anyone else his age.  
And yes, it is truly a shame that a king must be crowned this young, but I have no doubt that in time he will do right by our great kingdom.”  
Oralie walked over to him, her pink flowy dress trailing behind her. She picked up the ceremonial crown off the pillow that a servant was holding.  
“Prince Keefe of Eternalia, do you promise to uphold the law and do what is right for your people to the best of you abilities?”  
“I do.”  
“And do you promise to preserve the honor of our nation?”  
“I do.”  
A loud voice came from the crowd.  
“AND DO YOU PROMISE TO NOT LET CASSI-ASS BACK INTO THE THRONE ROOM?” Keefe could tell it was Marella, but no one else had to know that.  
He cracked a smile. “I do.”  
Oralie chuckled too.  
“In that case, Keefe Sencen of Eternalia, with this crown I deem you King of Eternalia. May you have a long and peaceful reign.”  
The heavy crown was placed upon his head. The crowd cheered and chanted, his friends yelled the loudest. Keefe saw as Fitz lifted Biana on his shoulders, they all hugged and screamed excitedly.   
Who he noticed most of all was Dex. His bright smile in that moment was worth everything he’d been through.   
Maybe he had found someone he didn’t mind being with.  
~*~  
Like most days, it was a somewhat quiet day at the castle.   
Keefe looked up from his painting to study the gardens, once called the Queen’s Gardens, but that was ages ago. The wall that once surrounded the beautiful landscape was knocked down a very long time ago.   
Keefe smiled as he spotted Dex tending to some ivy that had grown on one of the ancient statues. Even being a king couldn’t keep his husband from assisting the gardeners.   
Tomorrow, some old friends were visiting. That in itself wasn’t particularly special, as they visited at least twice a year (usually more), but tomorrow was special because it was the anniversary of the Great Wedding Destruction as historians had come to call it.   
How many years had it been? 300? 400? One tends to forget.   
After 50 years or so, they admitted to planning the whole event. By then, Keefe had already convened with the councillors to pass same gender marriage and gotten married to Dex. The law couldn’t exactly do much, it had been a while and no one was injured so any fear of being charged with treason was history.  
A few minutes later, Dex trudged into Keefe’s art studio.   
“Hey lovey, do you know where I put the high-power garden clippers?”  
“I hope in your lab, but you might want to check the kitchens.”  
“Why would they be in the kitchens?”  
“Heard some buzzing coming from there and last time I saw the nieces they had frosting all over their faces.”  
Chaos ran in the Dizznee family.   
Dex sighed as they heard a loud bang followed by an “Oops.” from downstairs.   
“Gosh if Rex doesn’t pick up his children soon...I won’t do anything but I’ll be sour about it.”  
Keefe chuckled. “You might want to go check on them, wouldn’t want them to break your invention. If they haven’t already.”  
Dex hummed noncommittally. “Whatcha drawing?”   
“Just a boring landscape...that happens to include a dragon.”  
Dex leaned over the easel. “It’s a very pretty boring landscape that happens to include a dragon.”  
“Thank you very much, dearest.” Keefe leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Now you may want to actually check on the girls. I don’t think Elwin can heal severed fingers.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
As he walked from the room that used to be Cassius’ office he yelled, “Emily! Leah! Please don’t be killing each other-”  
Keefe just smiled. He did that a lot nowadays.   
He hoped these days would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's it! If you liked this then you can check out my other stuff on Tumblr. Same username. I have more plans for this world in store but I am taking a bit of a break. So yeah, have a nice day :)


End file.
